


Nature's First Green Is Gold

by X (HoneyFire)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Love, I'm so sad, Johnny loves Dally, Johnny/Dally, M/M, and the rest of the dolts die too, johnnyxdally, nature's first green is gold, they just had to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature's First Green Is Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's First Green Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting to my A03, XD I'm sorry, enjoy

__Nature's first green is gold,

 

Little Johnny looked up at Dallas with fearful brown eyes that shimmered with the light of the sun, then his eyes flickered down to the two boys the older boy had knocked out cold.

 

"Are you alright?" Dallas asked him after studying his face for a moment. He didn't recognize the boy at all.

 

"I-I think s-so." Johnny stuttered softly. He looked back up at Dallas and forced himself to his two shaky feet. 

 

Dallas held out a hand to steady him,"Are you alright? Do you...need any help?"

 

But Johnny shook his head in refusal,"No, I'm fine. I"m used to this by now." He held out his little hand,"I'm Johnny...Cade."

 

"Dallas Winston... I'm sorry did you say Cake?" Dallas shook it firmly, making Johnny shiver a little bit.

 

"No, Cade."

 

"Oh. Well I here by shall call you Johnnycake. I like it." Dallas grinned in triumph when Johnny giggled and nodded at the new name. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad.

 

Her hardest hue to hold. 

 

''Wheres Dally at?'' Johnny squeaked as he, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Two-bit arrived at the park.

 

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him in confusion,''What do you mean Johnny? Dally left yesterday to move to New York, didn't he tell you?''

 

Sodapop placed a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder,''I don't think Dally had the heart to tell him Pony. Look at the kid, he's gonna cry.''

 

It was true, Dally hadn't had the heart to break the painful news to little Johnny. He couldn't bear to leave the little one in the first place -nobody knew that part though-. They only knew that he hadn't the heart to hurt the younger boy.

 

''B-but he promised to te-each me how to swi-im.''Johnny whimpered and turned away from them. Tears welled in those big brown eyes the small band of friends knew so well.

 

Sodapop was right. Johnny was broken by the news and he couldn't handle it. He just couldn't. The gang didn't know however though that Dally was who protected him from getting beat outside of school, and was all that kept him safe even in his own home. Nobody knew of what his parents did to him every night.

 

''Johnny-'' Two-bit started, but Johnny turned around and looked at them with sad eyes.

 

''No, L-leave me alone you guys.'' Then he was turning on his heels, and running away as fast as he could. Normally he was a terrible runner, but after being beat with another two-by-four the previous night, he was more agile than usual. Trying to avoid hurting anymore than he already was.

 

The small band of friends he left behind looked dumbly at each other for a moment, then made the weak attempt to chase after him. Pony went ahead of them, being the fastest one and all, but nobody could quite find where the nine year old had gone.

 

Johnny burst through the front door of his house and tumbled to the floor sobbing in agony. He was hurting. He wanted Dally, he was so far away. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to end the pain. He couldn't though. A sharp kick got his attention. When he looked up, he saw his angry, drunken father standing above him with a glass beer bottle. It was going to be a long night.

 

Her early leafs a flower. 

 

Johnny silently whimpered as another fist landed on his bruised and battered body. This time it was in his stomach. The socs hovering above him sneered.

 

"Having fun you piece of shit greaser?" One of them said darkly. 

 

The biggest one of them backed up to kick him a couple times. Once striking him in the face. Johnny recoiled and tried to escape the brutal hits, but he got nowhere. He was soon quickly pinned and a knife slowly creeping up his torso.

 

"Stupid greasers."

 

Out of nowhere, a dark figure came bursting onto the scene. Johnny watched as his savior slammed one of the men into the side of the brick alley and sent the rest running.

 

"If I so much as hear a peep about you ever touching Johnny again. I will find you and I will kill every single one of you." The voice growled. Somewhere, it rang a bell in Johnny's shaken mind.

 

The soc whimpered when he was let go and scrambled after his friends in fear. The figure turned around and picked Johnny up bridal style, who was too tired and broke to protest to what was happening. This person had saved him. He could trust him right? 

 

The man carried him under the light of a streetlamp. That's when he saw who it was. The familiar, cold blue eyes he had missed so much, met his brown ones.

 

"D-Dallas..." Johnny whispered. 

 

Dally grinned a bit and nodded,"I missed you Johnnycake."

 

Johnny would have been crying with joy if he wasn't so hurt and barely able to move. So instead of bouncing with energy, he slid his arms around Dally and hugged him the best he could. 

 

"I missed you too Dal." He breathed.

 

Dally closed his eyes and enjoyed the familiar grease and vanilla scent of the boy in his arms for a few moments. "Now how about I teach you how to swim eh?"

 

Johnny couldn't help but smile like an idiot just a little bit.

 

But only so an hour. 

 

Dally stared in horror at Johnny's bruised body. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Johnny whimpered and shrunk into the shadow of the dark room,"I-I didn't want to get taken away and put in a boys home."

 

"How long?" It was all piecing together. How Johnny had always limped or some days would wince in pain and only wipe it off as a clumsy incident. How had he have been so blind to see that Johnny was hurting?

 

"The first time was when I was about two or three." Johnny softly muttered.

 

The words were like punches to Dally's heart. No. Bomb strikes. Terror. Pain. 

 

"Come here Johnnycake." His voice cracking."I'm not gonna hurt you. Please just come here."

 

Reluctantly, Johnny came out of the corner and back into Dally's sad gaze. He'd never seen the older boy so upset. Dally hid his feelings, was hard as stone. To see him sad was unheard of.

 

Dally traced his fingers over the scars on his tiny body. Gentle and careful, as if he was as fragile as glass and could break at the slightest mistake. Before a word could be said, he had Johnny in his arms. Johnny could faintly feel the wet drops in his hair.

 

"I wanna protect you Johnnycakes. I don't wanna see you hurting." Dally's shaky voice murmured like an uneasy breeze.

 

Johnny softly began to sob into his shoulder then,"I wish you could."

 

Then leaf subsides to leaf. 

 

"I wish you didn't kill that soc." Dally whispered as they sat outside of the church. 

 

"I had to Dal. They could have killed Pony. Maybe even me." Johnny slowly replied.

 

Dally simply pulled him into his Lap and hugged him to his chest. "I won't let them hurt you Johnny. After this nobody will hurt you ever again. I'll even go back to school just to make sure of that." 

 

"Why would they leave a pathetic mess like me alone?" Dally internally winced at Johnny's words.

 

He slid the ring off his finger and thumbed at it for a moment, before setting it loosely on Johnny's small finger. Johnny looked at it in awe, but kept silent. 

 

"They'll keep their filthy paws off if you're wearing that." Dally reassured him. "And your more than a pathetic mess. Your Johnnycakes, your own species remember?"

 

Johnny sighed and leaned into him as the sky slightly began to lighten,"Guess your right."

 

So Eden sank to grief, 

 

Dallas couldn't believe it. Johnny was gone. He was gone. The last words he had ever said were to Pony. He couldn't stand it. He wanted Johnny back. Wanted to tell him what he felt so deeply inside of himself. Johnny was all he loved. 

 

He was going to lose it. He had to have Johnny back. Couldn't take it. He sank to hid kneed and gave out a broken sob.

 

"Why did you have to take Johnny away?!" He cried bleakly, cursing God with everything under the sun. "I loved him."

 

So dawn goes down to day, 

 

When the first of the bullets entered his body. He felt almost excited. Ready to leave this hell they called life and find Johnny somewhere. Yet when he saw his friends come running to him, he knew it was going to tear them apart even if it was what he wanted. The look on Ponyboy's sickened face told him enough. Pony knew he loved Johnny. At least someone knew. Dally couldn't help the faint smile as everything got fuzzy and he hit the ground. 

 

When his body rolled over, he could see his friends appear in his vision. Slowly he began to lose his consciousness, and eventually he began to hear the soft cries of his name. He was ever so surprised to see a sad and devastated Johnny kneeling beside him. 

 

Nothing gold can stay, 

 

Johnny and Dally were hovering around the room, watching their friends sadly talk about them.

 

"Johnny and Dally grew up too fast." Pony finally muttered. "Had to. They lost their gold before they could even realize they had it."

 

"And in the end...it killed them." Darry finished, sadly crossing his arms and rubbing his temples. 

 

Johnny and Dally looked at each other sadly and vanished back to heaven. It was when a week passed they saw the damage that had happened. 

 

Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, and Pony all stood at the entrance of heaven. Gazing back at them with sad looks on their faces. 

 

"What happened to you guys?" Johnny whispered.

 

"Oh you know. Just got into a causal deadly rumble with some socs." Darry shrugged, like it was a normal everyday thing. Johnny tried not to let it bother him too much.

 

Pony ran up and gave the two the biggest hug they could have ever expected. "Nothing gold can stay, right?"

 

They parted and stood in silence. Silently trying to read each other and get over what was happening.

 

After a minute Dally kissed Johnny on the forehead and looked at him. "No. Sometimes. Things that are gold, can stay." Then his lips were on Johnny's. 

 

 


End file.
